<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>005 and the Silent Girl by OrangeColoredSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905032">005 and the Silent Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeColoredSky/pseuds/OrangeColoredSky'>OrangeColoredSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark (TV 2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Best Friend Elisabeth Doppler, Cinnamon Roll Jonas Kahnwald, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Human Experimentation, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Travel, future/past/present - whatever you want to call it fic, still unsure what to ship at this time, the rule of 33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeColoredSky/pseuds/OrangeColoredSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas uses the Upside Down as a portal between the past, present and future.</p><p>He can't keep running from his past forever - especially after he picking up Elisabeth over a year ago, in 2051.</p><p>Going back to Hawkins will not be easy.</p><p>(Set a little bit after ST season 2, but way before season 3. Does not follow Dark's story line at all, at least not to start with.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick Disclaimer - I do not own either 'Dark' nor 'Stranger Things'. This story is simply an appreciation of the characters and themes presented.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood there at the precipice between his now and his then. The world around him stood gray and dark. The white flecks of ash and disease swirling all around him in ununified patterns.</p><p>Breath. One. Two. In. Out.</p><p>His wrist reading 005.</p><p>It had been nearly 8 years, half his life since he had been here. Wandering through these dust like particles, looking for a way out. It was all but a dream now. Those white walls, that god awful hospital gown he had worn everyday since he could remember. The horror of experimentation done on him left scars on his alabaster skin still sang like they were marked yesterday.</p><p>The last few years of his life had done him well. However. He knew he didn’t belong anywhere than where he was going, he was his own anomaly. Drifting through the void of his own accord - never knowing where or when he might end up.</p><p>1978. 2011. 1945. 1912. 2044.</p><p>All these places he has gone. Where he has grown. The young girl by his side, her strength and knowledge beyond her years was proof of that.</p><p>He knew it was time to go home. Time to stop running and face a life he left behind.</p><p>Whatever that may lead to. Lead them to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisabeth stood there waiting for Jonas to make his move. He was stiff like a stone statue, fixated on the abyss with open, uncertain eyes.</p><p>Eli swatted his arm, breaking him from his trance.</p><p>‘What?’ he signed, ignoring the concern held in his companion’s eyes.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. ‘Nothing is going to change. Whether we go now or an hour from now.’ Pouting and crossing her arms she added ‘And my feet hurt’.</p><p>It’s true. They have been walking aimlessly for a while. Jonas in his own head, Eli trailing along. In the past year they had been traveling, never has he taken this long to find a weak point in the parallel plane's makeup. They both knew that he was stalling, giving himself more time to back out.</p><p>The last time he was in his own time was when he had left. </p><p> </p><p>It had been an accident. </p><p>Brenner was observing a test to see if Jonas could get connection from any future radio casts through an extremely high tech AV machine. Well, high tech for the late seventies. Those sort of  tests would go on for hours at a time with no indication if he had ever gotten a day off to rest.</p><p>“Focus Five. You must focus on what we are looking for. Reach out with your mind.” Brenner always used a level, condescending voice when he tried to get Jonas to do anything, like he was a toddler. To this day it still made his skin crawl with anxiety.</p><p>On that particular day, Jonas was trying, attempting to get something to come through the speakers, anything to make Brenner or the lab assistants stop their obsessive nagging to try harder. He remembers feeling a strong urge to scream. He wanted out so badly, tired of this life.</p><p>And then… a power outage. Jonas in complete blackness. Listening to his own rappid breathing  before a small glow beside him showed an opening to what seemed a way out of the small interrogation room he had been placed in. Taking no chances, he had jumped in without hesitation and ran as far as his limbs could carry him before running out of breath. That was when he noticed the world around him and how wrong it felt.</p><p>He had no idea as to the magnitude they had planned to use him for. He assumed it was military. As the years ticked by, he has come to realize just how much destruction he could cause if they ever found him again.</p><p> </p><p>‘Remember, we talked about this. The longer you wait, the harder this will be.’ Eli was just so damn right, about everything. It’s annoying. </p><p>Jonas stepped away from her and delicately closed his eyes. Fine, Elisabeth. He focused on the dead air in front of him, metaphorically grounding himself to the world around him.</p><p>Eli shook her head  in amusement and watched as a tear started to form out of the air, ripping like paper, disoriented and jagged. It widened until it was just large enough to get through.</p><p>Turning back around, Jonas deadpanned and signed ‘happy now?’</p><p>She didn’t say anything. Forcefully, she stuck out her arms and started shoving him through the hole and into a lush, wooded forest. Eli practically fell down once the air thinned and could smell grass again. Jonas had told her a few times that he couldn’t tell the difference between the air in the parallel and real air. She was almost positive he was bluffing, but to this day she had yet to notice his demeanor change at all when hopping between the two planes.</p><p>It was dusk. Eli pulled her fox hat down further over her head and shoved her hands in between the folds of her sweater. ‘Now what?’</p><p>‘Find something to eat i guess? Get a room? Unless you want to sleep out here again?’ Jonas had no idea where to go. 8 years ago, he hardly ever went outside, much less went anywhere.</p><p>‘No thank you’ she grimaced. It had been about a week since they had slept in a proper bed and Eli was getting annoyed with having to bath in creeks. It’s not like they don’t have the money. It's hard to constantly come up with identities and explain themselves. Not that they are constantly Jumping. It’s just easier to enter and leave when being out of sight for a few days.</p><p>They were silent as they walked through the crunchy dead leaves. Not silent in volume, because they spoke in sign, but in body language. Normally they had some sort of familiar air between the two of them, but at this moment - nothing. Eli understood. The last time he was back in his own time hadn’t been the best. Far from it actually, from what he has previously told her.</p><p>The trek became easier once they found the road. A few vehicles flew by, hardley slowing down for the two teens walking along it. It wasn’t until a truck slowed to a stop next to them when they finally paid mind to it. Eli honestly could have kept walking if Jonas hadn’t grabbed her wrist.</p><p>“You kids lost?” a man with a ranger hat and trimmed greying beard asked whilst rolling down his driver’s side window.</p><p>Jonas stared at him blankly through his dirt tinted blonde bangs, hoping the cop would move along.<br/>“Need a Ride? I’m headed into town.” He seemed nice enough.</p><p>Eli swatted Jonas to get his attention. She gave him a questionable look and gestured toward the man in the truck signing ‘What does he want?’</p><p>Jonas signed back ‘He wants to know if we are lost and want a ride.’</p><p>Her eyes lit up as she turned to the stranger, nodding obsessively. </p><p>“Well hop in.” he turned the opposite way and shoved the passenger side door open.</p><p>Eli grabbed her companions wrist and all but pulled him to get into the car, tired and feet aching.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize in advance for the slow updates. Sometimes I have to wait for the muses to find me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Etched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short, sweet and to the point chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hopper was concerned at the least. What were two teenagers doing hitchhiking their way into Hawkins? Based on the blonde hair alone, maybe they were siblings? Were they runaways? Maybe.</p><p>He was surprised to find one of them could be deft. That was not something too terribly common around these parts. Even more puzzling given her apparent situation.</p><p>The younger of the two, the girl, seemed happy enough to accept a ride from him. But the older, the boy looked like they had something to hide and avoided eye contact the moment he sat in his police truck. There was something oddly familiar about the look in his eye. It was the same look El had whenever she was uncomfortable or nervous.</p><p>Hopper side glanced at the boy with a grimace on his aged face. The two kids were a sight and he tried to see it in the best way possible. The two were covered in dirt and each donned small to larger scratches wherever skin showed - like they had been living in the woods for quite some time. The boy’s hair was unkempt and was grown out to the level of his shoulders. The girl’s looked like it hadn’t been brushed in ages, a tangled bird’s nest.</p><p>“Where are you kids from?” Hopper tried to break the silence. Sadly, the girl wasn’t looking at him. She probably didn’t even hear the change in the air. Poor girl.</p><p>The boy however, did shrug and mumbled out “not important”.</p><p>“And your Parents?”</p><p>“Don’t have any.” The boy mumbled again, quieter than the previous statement. His head turned  to the girl, who was looking out the window, watching as the fields and trees flew by. She seemed relatively content. Oblivious to any of the words spoken.</p><p>Hopper tapped at the steering wheel. He wondered how long it had been since either of them had a proper meal or sleep. Both kids donned slight dark discolor under their eyes. Though, not so much to where it may be considered absurd. And it was only an earthy smell, like dirt coming from the two.</p><p>“Any specific reason to be headed this way?” Hopper pressed.</p><p>The boy shook his head.</p><p>“Where do you want to be dropped off?” Not that Hopper wanted to let the two of them out of his sight. But, unless he had solid evidence that they were in fact runaways, he had no legal reason to do so.</p><p>The boy gently patted the girl’s shoulder and used his hands to communicate with her. For a moment, Hopper was trying to figure out what they were saying to each other. But, like any other foreign language, he was at a loss. Frustratingly so. Although, he did find it comforting that the girl had someone around who could assist her. Which was more than he could say about other children in the area with similar disabilities.</p><p>“The first restaurant is fine.” The boy still kept a quiet voice, guarded.</p><p>Hopper nodded in agreement and the three fell silent up until Hopper reached the edge of town. ‘Becca’s Diner’ lights showed subtly as the sun was about to disappear for the evening. Reluctantly, he pulled up to the front of the building and shifted to park.</p><p>The girl wasted no time hopping out of the truck and sprinted to the front door. The boy gave a ‘thank’ you to Hopper before following behind her.</p><p>“Wait a moment!” Hopper shouted before the boy could fully shut the door. He fished into the middle console for one of his business cards and took a pen to right down his home number.</p><p>“Here, in case you need anything else.” He held it out for the boy to take. He watched as the boy’s face stayed hesitant, but he reached out and took the card anyway. His sweater raised up a smidge to show a patch of pale skin just under his wrist. “And watch out for your sister?” Hopper let the concern show through his voice.</p><p>For the first time, the boy's absent face cracked a partial smile, almost a smirk. He looked Hopper straight in the eyes, all crystal blue and nodded before shutting the door.</p><p>It wasn’t until the two had disappeared through the doors that Hopper registered something that he had seen. Something was all but too familiar; numbers etched in the boy’s skin reading ‘005’. Numbers in the same style that were tattooed into his daughter’s own skin.</p><p>‘Fuck!’ Now he had his reason.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you guys think. For both these shows being on similar wavelengths, i was surprised to not see many crossovers. I do want to do some sort of ship here, but I'm not entirely sure with whom, please leave any ideas in the comments section. I don't discriminate. Though I do plan on keeping my Elisabeth &amp; Jonas Relationship to the sibling level.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>